Star Wars The Legendary Jedi Episode II: Return Of Nash!
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Sometime has past since Selia Sunseeker was awakened from her slumber and now the visions of her Force Sight are becoming more frequent and soon she will be reunited with an old freind and an...Old Love? Selia/Arc Jorgan.


_The scene opens up on a the planet of Coruscant as a stranger dark cloaked figure readied his lightsaber. "Perhaps I was wrong about you Jedis..." He said before raising his saber. "It wouldn't be the first time Anakin." A voice said as this figure turned around to show Selia approaching. "It was for told that you would come here Master Sunseeker our long awaited meeting has come at last." He said as Selia sighed. "What's happened to you Anakin you were like a brother to me after I lost a brother to the Dark Side." Selia stated. "That name, is one that no longer applies to me." He stated._

 _"We need not be enemies Sunseeker, The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found." He stated. "Ha! Him show Mercy?! You're more Delusional than I thought Vader, has the Dark Side blinded you that much. WAKE UP! There are no more Jedi! you, Your Inquisitors and your master have seen to that." Selia said tightening her fists. "I was starting to think I knew you, The Real you! But Anakin would NEVER be as Vile as you are Vader!" Selia snapped. "Anakin Skywalker was weak I destroyed him!" Vader stated as Selia ignited her lightsaber as one Ahsoka Tano approached from behind Selia and readied her lightsaber. "I'm ready Master..." She said as Selia readied her saber. "Don't hold anything back Knight Ahsoka...prepare Vader we will avenge Anakin's Death Vader.." Selia growled. "Revenge Is not the Jedi Way," Vader commented. "There are no Jedi...thanks to you...not anymore!" Selia stated. "And I am no Jedi..." Ahsoka stated as her and Ahsoka charged in._

 _Selia and Ahsoka wasted no time going on the offensive as Selia and Vader's blades were the first to clash. "Strange...age hasn't affected your sensitivity to the force.." Vader stated. "The After effects of being frozen for 3000 years! To think I thought you were once worth saving!" Selia snapped jumping backwards as Ahsoka jumped and tried to nail Vader in the face this time to no avail as Vader sliced at her only for Ahsoka to duck quickly. The two clashed blades before Ahsoka pushed him away with force push. Vader looked up and blocked her blades lifting her up with Force Choke. "Ahsoka!" Selia shouted charging forward before Vader flung her into Selia as he slowly walked forward. "It seems you will soon join Jorgen.." Vader said as Selia dgrowled. "Don't you EVER talk about him in vain like that!" Selia stated as her and Ahsoka got up and went right back on the offensive. Vader sliced at them a few times as they back flipped dodging his slicing. Soon Ahsoka was able to slice down onto Vader's mask as Selia raced over. "Nice Job Ahsoka.." Selia said. "Ahsoka...Selia..." A voice said as they both recognised it all to well turning around._

 _"Anakin...what happened to you..." Selia muttered in shock. "Master..." Ahsoka muttered. "No...I was named the Legendary Jedi for a reason!" Selia stated reading herself. "I'm with you Master, We won't leave you!...not this time." She stated. After a long pause Vader spoke. "Than you will Die!" He said re igniting his lightsaber and-_

"Anakin!" Selia shouted waking up in sweat again panting holding her head almost shaking. "Not again..." She muttered to herself before falling backdown onto her bed looking at the time it was still way to early to wake up as she slowly fell back into slumber as her forehead started to sweat again, these visions were getting worse and that could only mean one thing, the day of these visions was getting closer.

" _Wipe out the clones you must, friends no longer are they." The vision started with her and Yoda inside the Jedi Temple as the two of them using their force training began laying waste to clone after clone that was attacking them for whatever reason. "Where is Master Kenobi?!" Selina asked as she and Yoda finished off their last clone trooper as they both sheathed their lightsabers. "Fear the worst, we must, my old Padawan." Yoda stated as the two of them slowly entered the Jedi Temple, now empty almost like a ghost town, once having been thriving with Jedi Knights and younglings looking to become Jedi._

 _In the center of one room Selia took off her hood in horror bending down on one knee crying as at her foot laid mere younglings, slaughtered in cold blood as Yoda placed a hand on her shoulder soothing her. "Who could be so cold and heartless?!" She questioned herself as Yoda spoke. "These Padawans killed by clones they were not, killed by lightsaber they were." Yoda explained. In the archives Selia made a re calibration. "I've reworked the code to tell all remaining Jedi to stay away and Master Kenobi...I found his body...he is one with the force master.." Selia explained as Master Yoda sighed. "Than, last of the Jedi, we are." Yoda stated grimly._

 _As they were about to leave Selia stopped, "Wait Master Yoda, there is something I must know." Selia stated walking over to the hologram with the security footage. "Wait, Legendary Jedi, If into the Security Recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda explained. "Master, Kenobi is gone I need to know who was skilled enough to kill him in cold blood like this." Selia explained as she turned on the recording and looked covering her mouth in shock. "A...A...Anakin?!" She questioned as Yoda closed his eyes in pain.._

 _The scene changed to Mustafar as Selia was coming out of the ship. "I love you!" Padme shouted as Anakin's anger was boiling. "LIAR! YOUR WITH HER! YOU BROUGHT HER HERE TO KILL ME!" Anakin shouted reaching his hand up and began choking her as she was struggling to breathe. "ANAKIN! LET HER GO!" Selia shouted as she was coming down the steps as Anakin didn't release his grip. "LET...HER...GO...NOW!" Selia snapped almost in a motherly like Fashion as Anakin was panting before turning to her. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Anakin snapped as Selia looked to Padme than back to Anakin. "YOU HAVE DONE THAT YOURSELF!" Selia shouted as Anakin was pacing back and forth in anger. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Anakin shouted as Selia shook her head. "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that little brother, You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy and it pains me to admit it, but, you've fallen so far I can't even bring you back..." Selia admitted as she paced around as the flames of Mustafar were flaring up._

 _"Don't lecture me Sister, I see though the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark Side as you did Miss "Legendary Jedi" Anakin stated as she walked over feeling Pademe to feel a faint pulse. "I have brought Peace, Freedom, Justice and Security to my new empire!" Anakin shouted as Selia looked at him funny. "your new empire?" She asked. "Don't make me kill you as I did Obi-wan!" Anakin threatened. "Ani my allegiance is to the republic, TO DEMOCRACY!" Selia shouted. "If your not with me than your my enemy..." Anakin said as Selia sighed, there was no going back for Anakin now. "Only a sith deals in absolute..." Selia sighed drawing her purple lightsaber. "I will do what I have too in order to stop you." Selia explained readying herself. "You will try." Anakin stated before flipping backwards ready to engage Selia in a battle to the death-_

"ANAKIN!" Selia shouted sitting up again in sweat as she held her head sweat falling down her face holding her face crying. "How long, how much longer do I have to endure these visions before I can stop them from coming true..." Selia muttered to herself slowly whimpering in pain as meanwhile in the Sith corner of the galaxy, a dark plot was underway...

* * *

 **Star Wars: The Legendary Jedi Episode II: Return Of Nash!**


End file.
